Lluvia y Promesas
by Sunny D'Argonnel
Summary: Había llegado tarde. John ya no estaba, nunca volvería a estar. ¿A quién podía recurrir, ahora que estaba totalmente solo? SherlockxVictor Trevor.


**No me maten.**

Este fanfic fue hecho por los festejos del Primer Aniversario del Foro I'm Sherlocked.

_**Prompt:**__ Lo peor no es dejar de amar a alguien, lo peor es seguir amando a alguien que ya no está. - Pedro Sin_

**Pareja: **Sherlock Holmes y Victor Trevor.

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la BBC. Yo solamente los junto para hacer llorar gente e.e_

* * *

La mirada desesperada de esos ojos lo acompañaría por el resto de su vida.

_Adiós, John._

Cuánto se arrepentía ahora de esas palabras malditas. Había hecho todo para salvarlo, a él de entre todas las personas, pero su esfuerzo había sido en vano.

Al lado de su vacía tumba, ahora había otra lápida. Una lápida que rezaba el único nombre que hacía que el corazón de Sherlock se tambalease.

_John H. Watson._

Escasos segundos lo habían separado de la salvación. Estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando oyó el disparo. No había nadie en la casa, tan sólo él y John. Si es que podía considerar que ese cuerpo vacío seguía siendo John.

Su instinto de autopreservación le gritaba que saliera de allí, que saliera en forma urgente, pero él ya no controlaba sus pies. Se dejó guiar por ellos, para ver que en el sillón que antaño ocupara para pensar, yacía el cuerpo sin vida de su compañero de piso. El graffiti de la pared estaba salpicado con sangre.

Cayó de rodillas, se mordió las manos. Se arrastró hacia John, y perdió todo ápice de lógica que pudiera ostentar. Lo llamó, lo tocó, lo sacudió. Se abrazó a él y lloró, lloró hasta que tuvo que escapar por la ventana de su cuarto al oír las sirenas de la policía. Cuando los paramédicos metieron el cuerpo de John dentro de una bolsa de plástico y la cerraron, sintió que el mundo ya no valía la pena. Todo lo bueno que había en él se estaba quemando.

Contempló el entierro desde lejos. Vio a Molly siendo confortada por Lestrade, a Mycroft consolando a una desolada señora Hudson, que a su vez estaba abrazada a quien Sherlock podía presumir que era Harry Watson.

¿Y quién lo ayudaba a él? Él ya no existía, era un fantasma perdido en las sombras del mundo. Un eco de una vida que ya no le pertenecía, ahora había llegado el momento de ser otra persona o dejar de existir.

Esta vez de verdad.

La lluvia comenzó a caer cuando los asistentes al entierro se retiraban. Y ahora él estaba parado debajo de un aguacero interminable y frío, contemplando al dúo de investigadores muerto a sus pies. Porque él había muerto dos veces. Una había sido un truco. Ahora, su espíritu estaba muerto.

—Lo siento, John —dijo, luchando contra el nudo de su garganta. Se preguntó por qué había tenido tanto miedo de sus sentimientos. Podía ver que John sentía lo mismo que él. Se lo decía su respiración, su pulso, sus pupilas, la sonrisa de idiota que ponía cuando ambos estaban juntos. Los sentimientos eran una desventaja. Pero de haber cedido antes a ellos, no estaría quebrado en ese momento.

Dejó su bufanda sobre la lápida del hombre que amaba y se dio la vuelta. Comenzó a caminar, sin saber a dónde lo llevarían sus pies. Y honestamente, tampoco le importaba.

**.o.o.o.**

La tormenta arreciaba, y él no podía ver más allá del árbol que había fuera de su ventana. Seleccionó un libro y se sentó frente a la chimenea, tomando un sorbo de té.

Entonces, oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Extrañado, Victor Trevor se levantó y dejó su taza en la mesita. Se acercó y puso el ojo en la mirilla. Ahogó un grito y abrió la puerta.

—¡Sherlock! Por el amor de Dios, hombre, ¡sal de la lluvia!

Lo tomó de las solapas y lo hizo entrar. Le quitó el abrigo y lo sentó al lado de la chimenea, alcanzándole la taza de té.

—Déjame buscar algo de ropa para que te cambies…

—No —gimió Sherlock—. No te vayas, no…

Así, Victor se quedó al lado de ese hombre cuyos claros ojos estaban inundados y enrojecidos. Algo le había sucedido. Algo muy malo, si estaba llorando y había ido con él. No era momento de hacer preguntas, no era el momento para reproches. Se limitó a abrazarlo y acariciarle la nuca mientras Sherlock temblaba entre sus brazos.

**.o.o.o.**

La lluvia le empañaba los ojos, pero sabía que eso no era agua. Los ojos le quemaban demasiado como para ser solo agua.

De pronto, se encontró en una calle que le resultaba conocida. Los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente: los años de universidad. Sí, se encontraba cerca de la residencia de estudiantes que había ocupado durante su juventud. ¿Por qué sus pies lo habían llevado hasta allí?

Un nombre se cruzó en su mente: _Victor_… Sí, ¡eso era! Él era la única persona que podría comprenderlo, ahora que su John se había marchado. Sabía que trabajaba como profesor de la universidad, encontrarlo sería tarea sencilla. Pero… ¿querría ayudarlo?

Era la única esperanza que le quedaba. John no hubiera querido que él muriese, de ninguna manera. Sherlock no quería defraudar aún más su memoria. Pero si Victor no lo aceptaba, si le negaba su compañía, ya nada le quedaba. Valía la pena un intento por aferrarse a la vida.

Después de todo, sería el último.

Al hallar la casa que le pareció más adecuada, golpeó la puerta. Se recargó contra el marco, sintiendo que las fuerzas lo abandonaban. Y entonces, la puerta se abrió.

—¡Sherlock! Por el amor de Dios, hombre, ¡sal de la lluvia!

El primer amigo que había tenido en su vida lo estaba arrastrando hacia la sala. Lo sentó junto a la chimenea y le puso una taza de té caliente en las manos.

—Déjame buscar algo de ropa para que te cambies…

—No —Sherlock temblaba, se sentía débil como nunca antes—. No te vayas, no…

Y entonces se vio rodeado de los brazos de Victor. Y todo lo que pujaba por salir de su interior explotó.

**.o.o.o.**

Pasaron varias semanas hasta que Victor se atrevió a preguntar qué había sucedido. Lógicamente, sabía de las últimas andanzas de Sherlock, incluso de su supuesta muerte, por lo cual lo único sorprendente fue la revelación de que estaba vivo. Se apenó al saber de la muerte de John, y entonces logró comprender el motivo del dolor del detective.

—Lo amabas, ¿verdad? —dijo, mirando a Sherlock, sentado al lado suyo.

—Lo hago. ¿Cómo…?

—Siempre fuimos muy parecidos, Sherlock. La diferencia entre nosotros es que yo no me asusté nunca de lo que sentía. Y conocer los sentimientos ayuda a comprenderlos —puso una mano en el hombro de Sherlock—. Por eso comprendí que me insultaras. Que me trataras como si fuera un imbécil, porque para ti lo era. Pero… no me importó, ¿sabes? Al fin y al cabo, siempre supe como eras. Como eres.

—La gente cambia, Victor.

—Tú no.

—Cierto.

Sherlock recordaba el motivo de su última pelea con Victor. Había descubierto lo que éste sentía por él. Se había asustado, había temido que alguien lo cambiara hasta convertirlo en algo muy diferente de lo que era.

Pensar que años después, había sucumbido ante el dulce John. El pobre John.

Miró a Victor. Era rubio igual que John, pero su parecido acababa ahí. Él no tenía la inocencia del doctor, esa pureza y esa ingenuidad. Esas cualidades que en otras personas resultaban tristes, pero en John personificaban la perfección.

No, Victor no era John. Pero entonces, ambos rubios compartían un mismo sentimiento: lo amaban. Y aunque él no sentía por Victor lo que sí sentía por John… podía llegar a ser lo suficiente como para no dejarse morir. Podían sacar algo bueno de ello.

Se abrazó a su viejo amigo. Las lágrimas volvieron a acudir a sus ojos, y Victor lo dejó llorar tranquilo, acariciando sus rizos.

—Sé que no lo olvidarás, y no quiero que lo olvides —dijo, besándole la cabeza—. Pero espero que me guíe para hacerte un poco feliz.

Y contemplando el fuego, ambos se sumieron en un melancólico silencio. Uno que prometía un futuro no tan oscuro.

**FIN**

* * *

**Sí, maté a John porque me cuesta mucho escribir desde su punto de vista. Maldito ¬¬**

**Eso, y mi reciente obsesión con Victor, desembocó en esto. Es slash, cumple con el prompt, pero estoy segura que eso no me salvará de la horda de Johnlockers furiosas que vendrán con antorchas y horquillas a perseguirme como si fuera Victor Frankenstein, de modo que huiré y me ocultaré por un tiempo.**

**¡Gracias por leer! :D Amenazas y comentarios bien recibidos :3**


End file.
